


Moment of Clarity

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry interrupts, then intercedes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Clarity

The Doctor jerked back from having his head bent over Sarah Jane's, an instant before Harry walked into the console room. There was a distinctly unpleasant look on her face as she glared at Harry.

"Timing!" she snapped, before stalking off into the TARDIS interior. The Doctor, with his scarf haphazardly off-kilter, gave only a short glance that way, and went to fiddle with the controls.

"You'd better go after the old girl, Doctor. She can be in quite a tizzy if she's revved up and left idling," Harry offered.

"Sarah Jane is not a car, and she'd kick your shin for making that analogy," the Doctor replied to his Companion. "Also, I have no idea what you think was happening."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She and I are not exclusive, you know. Just a couple of friends sharing a little friendly sport. You've known her longer, eh, sort of."

The Doctor looked at Harry as if he had never seen him before. "This has nothing to do with that."

"Doesn't it? Or, you know, as you're not human, maybe it works differently for you," Harry answered. "You don't do sexual intercourse?"

"I can." The Doctor shrugged. "I choose not to, because humans tend to be messy and sentimental about it."

Harry gave a snort. "Not a fem-libber like her, I assure you," he said. "And I find it a therapeutic use of free time with willing partners."

There was a nuance in his words that made the Doctor look his way. The look on Harry's face managed to be smug, inviting, and challenging all at once.

"Perhaps, Harry, we should go find Sarah Jane and see how she is," the Doctor said, just to test the waters.

"Best idea all day."


End file.
